Home automation and control systems are used to control the behavior of an environment, such as a home or workplace. Home automation systems may be used to control functions of various devices in a home automation network, such as lights, blinds, drapes, thermostats, etc. A remote controller may serve as a user interface to the home automation system to control devices of the home automation system. The remote controller may control functions, such as setting up a home automation network, programming device nodes in the home automation network, and controlling device nodes that have already been programmed in the network.
However, the operations of setting up a home automation network, programming various device nodes and controlling the device nodes can be complicated and difficult for a user to perform. Therefore, it is important that a remote controller for the home automation network provide a user interface that is easy to use and provides visual feedback to a user to ensure that the various control functions are properly performed.
Furthermore, a so-called “universal remote controller” can control a plurality of different devices with the same remote controller. The universal remote controller provides user convenience in that multiple remote controllers are not required to control different devices. However, a universal remote controller that controls a plurality of devices or systems can become complicated to operate.